Qui es-tu Naruto
by Anaesh
Summary: "J'aimerais savoir...dis moi Naruto...Qui es-tu?...Je veux dire...Réellement...Pourquoi tu fuis? Pourquoi tes rires sonnent faux...Souvent...Très souvent. Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu penses que je suis assez loin pour ne pas t'entendre et assez sot pour ne pas comprendre. Dis moi qui tu es Naruto...Je veux juste savoir Je veux juste t'aider." Sasu/Naru. UA, Policier, Agent secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Qui es-tu Naruto**

**Genre: Suspence, family, romance, Yaoi**

**Pairing:SasuNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Ma toute première fanfiction Naruto.**

* * *

Le soleil était bien levé ce matin. Hinata observa d'un œil critique les élèves dans la cour de l'école. Il y avait du monde mais il n'était pas difficile de circuler puisque la cour était très vaste. Un mois que la rentré avait commencé et elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise qu'au premier jour. Mais pour le moment elle se débrouillait bien en première littéraire. Elle ajusta nerveusement son uniforme quand subitement elle se sentit bousculée.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder là où tu vas ?, lui cracha la fille qui venait de la bousculer.

Hinata ne répondit rien, un peu étonnée certes, par cette vulgarité dans les propos. Peu de personnes osaient s'adresser à elle de la sorte. Souvent ceux qui ne savent pas de qu'elle famille elle était. Personne n'était assez bête pour se mettre les Hyuga sur le dos. C'était même le contraire qui s'observait.

Elle se retourna, las et vit Sakura venir vers elle. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Sakura sa meilleure amie depuis l'année passée. Même si elles se connaissaient depuis trois ans déjà, elles ne sont réellement devenues proche que cette année là. Elle la prit dans ses bras quelques instants.

-Et ton weekend ? Demanda Sakura.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Et toi ? Ton père à vendu la boutique ?

-Non finalement, il à décidé de la rénover.

Hinata sourit rassurée pour elle. Les parents de Sakura sont des commerçants. Mais ces derniers temps les affaires vont mal. Mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas un tas. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait bien la jeune fille. Elle savait prendre les choses simplement. Tout comme elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée deux filles qui les bousculèrent Sakura et elle.

-Je finirais par avoir l'habitude, annonça-t-elle à Sakura qui lui sourit.

Elle remarqua enfin la cause de cette bousculade. Ou plutôt les causes car ils étaient deux. Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils sont nouveaux cette année et selon plusieurs filles c'étaient les deux plus beaux garçons du secondaire et franchement elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'ils avaient d'exceptionnel. A part qu'ils avaient une certaine classe. Que ce sont les meilleurs élèves de la première scientifique et la première de gestion et Comptabilité. Qu'ils sont de très bons sportifs. Qu'ils ne cherchent jamais les embrouillent. Qu'ils sont discrets la plus part du temps. Mais vraiment ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel.

Les filles en question, ne se sont contentées que de rester un peu derrière eux. Cinq mètres environs. Puis elles se sont avancées pour les dépasser espérant qu'ils les remarques. Pathétiques !

-Arrête de regarder Naruto de cette façon Hinata sinon je n'aurais pas à dire que tu es amoureuse de lui car ils l'apprendront tous seuls.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Naruto, fit Hinata avec calme. Je le trouve intriguant c'est tout.

Sakura la taquinait souvent comme ça quand elle la surprenait à regarder le blond plus que de raison. C'est vrai que les blonds ne courraient pas les rues au Japon. Elle se détourna pour se diriger vers sa classe.

-Et puis c'est vrai qu'on ne sait rien sur lui, continua-t-elle alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans un couloir. Il vient tous les matins avec Sasuke dans une infinity. On sait que Sasuke est très riche puisqu'il fait partie du clan Uchiwa mais lui, il ne dit jamais rien sur lui.

-Peut-être qu'il a été adopté par la famille de Sasuke Uchiwa, supposa Sakura en haussant les épaules.

-Peut-être… fit Hinata.

-Bon je te laisse Hinata, je dois aller au cours

-Oui moi aussi, on se voit à la récrée ?

-Oui à plus.

* * *

Les cours étaient assommants. Deux heures de japonais. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt doué dans cette matière mais Naruto se disait qu'il aurait préféré être à un autre endroit en ce moment. Et Sasuke n'était même pas dans sa classe ! Il s'ennuyait ! Il se leva alors que le professeur faisait son cours et s'approcha de ce dernier.

-Excusez-moi professeur… commença-il.

-Oui monsieur Uzumaki

Naturellement après un mois il avait retenu son nom comme quoi on n'oubli pas le nom des meilleurs élèves. Etant donnée qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sortit dans les interrogation qui ont eut lieu jusqu'ici, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étonnant à cela.

-Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?, continua-t-il

-Euh bien sûr, approuva le professeur.

Naruto remercia le vieil homme et sortit de la salle sous le regard de ses camarades. Il longea les couloirs et après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à l'infirmerie. Pas qu'il était malade ou quoi que ce soi du genre juste qu'il aimait s'évader à cet endroit à l'écart de tous. Etrange mais relaxant. Il salua l'infirmière qui lui sourit.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est la sixième fois ce mois ?

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et s'allongea sur son lit.

-Et à chaque fois tu n'as rien, compléta-t-elle en essuyant ses mains avec un linge blanc.

Ce qu'elle aimait chez ce garçon c'est qu'il ne lui sortait pas des excuses stupides lorsqu'il venait la voir. Elle se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il était venu, c'était le jour même de la rentrée. Il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ses camarades qui le dévisageaient. Elle avait été surprise bien sûr mais elle n'avait pas protesté. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui sortait cette excuse. La fois suivante c'était qu'il était fatigué du cours. Elle avait bien rit. Si le proviseur apprenait cela…

Lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui, elle le vit qui se reposait tranquillement dans le lit près de la fenêtre.

On frappa à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune brune qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Hinata ?, fit-elle un peu surprise. Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu n'as rien j'espère.

-Oh j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête Konan, répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Avec un cachet ça ira mieux.

Alors que Konan se levait pour lui prendre son cachet, Hinata remarqua que Naruto était couché un peu loin. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Etait-il malade ? Pourtant il paraissait très à l'aise, un genou levé, les mains derrière la tête. Très détendu.

Elle rougit violement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et détourna rapidement le sien. Il l'avait surprise à le regarder. C'était très embarrassant.

-Tiens voilà ton cachet, dit l'infirmière en lui tendant le cachet d'aspirine.

-Merci, fit elle en prenant son médicament accompagné du verre d'eau.

Elle fit attention de ne pas tout renverser car elle était consciente qu'il la regardait encore. Et ça la gênait. Lorsqu'elle finit elle tendit le verre à Konan.

-Ce sont les maths qui ont causé ce mal de tête ?, lui demanda gentiment l'infirmière.

-Non cette fois c'est la physique, rigola Hinata avant de s'en aller en la saluant.

Lorsqu'elle partit, Konan alla déposer le verre et retourna s'assoir.

-Elle est bien gentille cette petite, dit-elle à l'égard de Naruto qui ne répondit pas.

Il regardait le plafond. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de ces soucis

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ca n'a pas l'air mais c'est bien un SasuNaru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Qui es-tu Naruto**

**Genre: Suspence, family, romance, Yaoi**

**Pairing:SasuNaru**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuné, Naruto quitta enfin l'infirmerie pour se rendre à la cantine. Sasuke devrait sûrement l'attendre là bas. Il renta à peine lorsqu'il vit Sasuke qui en ressortait.

-Viens Naruto il n'y plus de table libre, lui lança Sasuke en lui tirant la manche de l'uniforme.

-Arrêtes tu vas froisser mon uniforme !

-Tu exagères Naruto, répliqua Sasuke en lâchant tout de même la manche de son ami ?

-On peut s'assoir à une table avec les autres, reprit Naruto alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime pas me mélanger aux autres, répondit Sasuke. On va se trouver un bon restaurant.

-Il va bien falloir que tu affrontes ta timidité un jour où l'autre, répliqua Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas de la timidité, contredit Sasuke, c'est juste de… de la précaution c'est ça.

-Contre qui, dis-moi ?

-Contre les hommes et leurs stupidités, c'est évident, répondit calmement le brun.

Naruto le regarda complètement blasé et choisit de ne pas répondre. Après tout à quoi bon ? Sasuke était buté.

* * *

Hinata et Sakura se tenait dans la file depuis un moment et cette dernière essayait d'expliquer à son amie comment elle s'était rendue en retard à son cour de Karaté le weekend.

-Alors tu vois, le taxi est tombé en panne et je n'avais plus de sou pour un autre alors j'ai dû courir pour arriver au studio mais le fait est que je suis arrivée avec quinze minutes de retard et Jake n'était pas du tout content. Ils avaient commencés avant moi. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Hinata tu m'écoute au moins.

Sakura suivit le regard de son ami et vit Naruto qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire, mais la seconde qui suivit Sasuke le prenait par le bras et ils ressortirent aussitôt.

-Hinata se retourna vers son amie.

-Alors le taxi est tombé en pane… Tu as fais comment ?, reprit Hinata qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir suivit son ami.

Sakura décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et continua son récit.

Elles se trouvèrent une place avec des garçons de leurs classes. Les filles ce n'était pas trop leur truc. Et puis fallait bien qu'elles s'asseyent quelque part. Sakura se tût lorsqu'elle finit de raconter son histoire. Apparemment, la jeune fille devant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

-A quoi tu penses Hinata ?

L'interpellée leva son regard de son bol.

-Rien c'est juste que ce matin j'ai vu Naruto à l'infirmerie.

-Tu es allée à l'infirmerie ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, demanda Sakura inquiète.

-Non j'avais juste mal à la tête. Donc je l'ai vu la bas allongé sur un lit.

Sakura se demandait bien pourquoi il s'était trouvé allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie.

-C'est ça qui te trouble autant ?, demanda-t-elle à Hinata.

-Il m'a surprit à le regarder et c'est très embarrassant, répondit la jeune brune.

-Oh rien que ça, fit Sakura en déposant ses baguettes. Ecoute Hina, Tu es très jolie et je pense qu'il serait temps que tu prennes un peu d'assurance concernant les garçons.

-Ca n'a rien avoir c'est juste que… que…

-Très bien tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave… et puis ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

Sakura continua par manger. Elle-même qui parlait ne savait pas grand-chose des relations amoureuses. A vrai dire elle refoulait immédiatement ce genre de sentiments de telle sorte que c'était devenu un réflexe. Mais elle n'aimait pas voir son amie aussi perdue quand Naruto était dans les parages. Déjà que Hinata était du genre très rêveuse elle l'était devenue encore plus en l'espace d'un mois. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était amoureuse du jeune garçon mais ça se voyait. Elle voulait qu'il la remarque mais ne voulait pas aller le voir pour discuter un peu avec lui. Et voilà un moi que ce cirque durait et elle commençait par en avoir assez.

-En plus j'ai toujours de problèmes en Math Physique, reprit Hinata.

-Tu vas prendre un professeur particulier ?

-Probablement.

Une idée traversa Sakura. Elle se dit qu'elle allait enfin aider son amie. D'après les dire, Naruto avait toujours les meilleures notes de sa classe, et on sait tous que les Maths et Physique de la série scientifique ce n'est pas la tasse de thé. Et c'est bien pour ça que cette classe ne disposait que de six élèves. Si elle demandait à Naruto d'aider Hinata, ces deux là seront proches. Mais faudrait d'abord qu'il accepte. Elle ne dira rien à Hinata pour l'instant. Au cas où Naruto refuserait de donner des cours particuliers à Hinata.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui es pensive Sakura, lui dit la jeune brune

-Oh je pensais à deux ou trois petites choses sans importance.

-Comme quoi ?

-J'ai vu Kiba, improvisa Sakura

Hinata parut surprise. Kiba était leur ami. Tout comme Shikamaru d'ailleurs mais ils avaient tous les deux voyagé et ce n'était que pendant les vacances de l'année dernière qu'ils se sont revus.

-Où tu l'as vu ?, demanda Hinata.

-Au super marché. Il a dit qu'il venait de rentrer et qu'il comptait nous inviter à une fête chez lui le Samedi prochain. Il n'y aura que ses amis proches. Et on sait toutes les deux qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux. A peine trois ou quatre personnes en plus de nous. Sachant que tu ne sort pas le soir, c'est prévu pour dix heures.

-C'est gentil à lui de prendre ce fait en compte, soupira la Hyuga.

Les soirées, c'était pas son truc. Et puis de toute façon son père n'acceptera jamais qu'elle sorte la nuit.

* * *

Naruto regarda d'un air septique son plat. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose et ça coûtait une fortune. C'était de l'arnaque !

-Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi on ne pouvait pas prendre notre repas dans le kiosque d'à côté ?, demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

Ce dernier leva son regard vers le blond. C'était une question stupide, Naruto devais le savoir

-Parce que je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Mon père aurait honte s'il me voyait déjeuner dans un kiosque de la ville.

-Tu exagères enfoiré !

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi s'en priver quand on a assez d'argent pour le faire, répondit-il.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami aimait un peu trop les dépenses inutiles. Les dépenses de luxe surtout.

-Dis-moi Naruto…

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est normal d'avoir les cheveux roses.

Naruto fut surprit par cette question. A vrai dire il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Lui aussi il avait remarqué la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Assez surprenant il faut dire.

-C'est sûrement de la teinte, Sasuke. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça.

Le jeune brun haussa les épaules.

-C'est intriguant, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas, lui proposa Naruto en portant son verre d'eau à la bouche.

Il entendit son téléphone de service sonner et déposa son verre sur le table. Il décrocha

-Agent 0642 de la cellule anti-espionnage, j'écoute.

_-Agent 0642 ici le chef de la brigade anti-terroriste de la CIA est-ce que votre mission avance ?_

-Nous avons une piste chef. Nous l'exploiterons le plus tôt possible.

_-Bien passez-moi l'agent 0728 s'il est à côté de vous._

Naruto passa le téléphone à Sasuke qui le prit sans poser de question. C'était sûrement leur nouveau chef qui appelait pour savoir comment ça se passait. Il prit donc sur lui pour répondre le plus poliment qu'il pouvait. Il n'aimait pas trop être exploité de la sorte et à chaque il fallait qu'il se retienne d'insulter son supérieur.

-Agent 0728 de la cellule anti-criminelle j'écoute.

_-Agent 0728, ici le chef de la brigade anti-terroriste de la CIA, vous et votre homologue devriez vous rendre à la base militaire de la CIA se trouvant au Japon pour les outils dont vous aurez besoin._

-Nous les avons déjà récupérés chef, répondit Sasuke

_-Vos rapport sont à rendre chaque fin du mois votre pays compte sur vous !_

-Entendu !

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire amer. Naruto le regarda surpris. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude de faire étalage de ses émotions.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dis?, demanda le brun, juste avant qu'il ne coupe? Hahaha!

L'Uzumaki ne voyait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire l'enfoiré en face de lui.

- Arrête de rire de cette manière, c'est pas naturel et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a!

- Notre pays compte sur nous, dit l'Uchiwa presque avec dédain

- Ah... Il nous prennent...

- Pour des cons oui, c'est cela, acheva Sasuke.

- J'allais dire leurs esclaves Sasuke, mais l'idée y ait.

- Hun!

- Mais avoue que tu aimes cette vie là. Ce que tu n'aimes pas c'est qu'on te donne des ordres pas vrai?

-Hun!

Naruto eut un petit sourire. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat que Sasuke ne compris pas.

- ... Sasuke, tu te rends compte que tes monosyllabes, il n'y a que toi qui les comprends...?

- Uzuratonkachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Qui es-tu Naruto**

**Genre: Suspence, family, romance, Yaoi**

**Pairing:SasuNaru**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

La journée passa assez rapidement. Naruto s'était plein tout le long du chemin et Sasuke commençait à trouver que c'était fatigant. Il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Donc il fallait qu'il essaye de se calmer. Qu'il essaye.

-J'en ai assez Sasuke !, grogna Naruto à peine la porte de leur appartement franchie.

Il se débarrassa de sa cravate, la jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sasuke lui lança un regard furieux.

-Ramasse-ça tout de suite, fit-il en désignant du doigt la cravate que Naruto avait lancé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-C'est bon, ça ne va pas te tuer, marmonna le blond en allant récupérer son bien.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'être désordonné, contredit le brun plus calmement.

-Connard je me retrouve bien dans mon désordre moi...

Et il avait raison. Il lui était plus facile de trouver quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas rangé. C'était ainsi chez lui et ça n'allait pas changer.

Il alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil en soupirant d'ennui tandis que Sasuke allait chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. La journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Mais c'était autre chose qui l'énervait.

-Tu abandonne déjà ? lui lança Sasuke depuis la cuisine, ça fait à peine un mois qu'on a commencé.

Il revient s'assoir devant son ami qui le regardait furieusement sans broncher. Il osait lui poser cette question en plus.

-C'est de ta faute Naruto si tu es dans cette situation, continua calmement Sasuke en posant une boisson devant son ami. Il ouvrit la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

Naruto continua de le fusiller du regard. Franchement quelle idée stupide d'avoir fait ce pari. Il était incapable de se comporter comme Sasuke. Il n'était pas comme lui !

-Si tu arrêtes maintenant c'est que tu as perdu !, se moqua le brun.

-Oui j'arrête, soupira Naruto en ouvrant sa boisson tout en s'adossant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. C'est difficile de jouer à être toi. Et puis, on n'est pas dans le même secteur à la CIA. Moi on m'a apprit à me fondre dans la masse et avec ton caractère, j'ai fait tout sauf ça. A cause de ça, l'enquête n'avance pas. Le chef ne sera pas content s'il l'apprenait qu'on a encore rien trouvé depuis. J'ai été obligé de lui dire qu'on détenait une piste.

-Ca va j'ai compris!, s'exclama Sasuke. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es mit là dedans en disant que j'étais associable. Mais il te sera difficile maintenant de reprendre ton caractère normal tu le crois pas ?

Naruto se redressa un sourire fier accroché au visage.

-Bien sûr que non ! tu oublies qui je suis ?

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas être compliqué pour lui de se fondre dans la masse. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant comme d'habitude. Seulement que cette fois il allait falloir faire attention pour que son changement d'habitude ne paraisse pas suspect. Donc il allait commencer tout doucement.

-Plus on fréquentera les élèves, plus on pourra avoir des tuyaux qui pourraient nous aider à faire avancer l'enquête, fit-il savoir au jeune Uchiwa.

-Il y a des fois j'ai vraiment comme l'impression que tu es un hypocrite, admit Sasuke.

Naruto lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

-Mais Sasuke, je suis un hypocrite. C'est mon boulot je te signal.

Un bip résonna et Naruto sortit son portable de travail, qu'il décrocha.

-Agent…

_- C'est bon Naruto c'est moi, fit une voix moqueuse, en le coupant dans sa déclaration solennelle._

-Ah c'est toi ?, répondit Naruto soulagé.

Il jeta un regard à Sasuke qui l'observait, lui faisant savoir qu'il s'agissait de son sensei. Ce dernier parut se décontracter en laissant échapper un soupire. Naruto sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Sasuke que c'était son frère qui l'avait entrainé. Celui-ci pensait tout juste qu'Itachi travaillait pour la police de Los Angeles. C'était ça l'inconvénient d'être un agent secret. Même votre famille n'est pas au courant. Vous ne pouvez pas partager votre passion avec eux. Il lui rendit son sourire en faisant de son mieux pour le rendre aussi éclatant possible. Ca marchait toujours… Oui il était hypocrite et lui-même en souffrait. Itachi était très haut gradé. Et comme tous les membrés de la CIA, il porte un masque quand il doit rencontrer quelqu'un d'un autre secteur. Et Sasuke n'a jamais su qu'il travaillait dans le même service que son frère. S'il l'apprenait, il lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas lui avoir dit. Et puis lui aussi ne savait rien de l'identité du sensei de Sasuke. Au pire il lui dira qu'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais Sasuke n'est pas stupide…

_-J'aurais appris que le chef de la brigade vous a contacté aujourd'hui. C'est pas trop tôt !, continua Itachi, Alors comme ça l'enquête avance..._

Naruto rougit de gène. Apparemment son sensei se doutait de quelque chose, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

-Oui, comme sur des roulettes, on détient une piste super importante…, dit Naruto très sûr de lui, croyant presque à son propre mensonge.

_-Donc tu veux me faire croire que étant avec mon frère, tout se passe bien et que vous n'avez encore rien fait de stupide hum Naruto?_

-Oui, C'est ça, en effet… euh, C'est ça, fit-il hésitant soudainement car de toute façon, Itachi n'allait pas le croire.

_-J'ai bien dit à votre chef de mission que ce n'est pas parce que vous faites partie des meilleurs et que vous êtes Japonais qu'il faut vous mettre ensemble._

Itachi avait raison, les espions n'ont jamais eu besoin de travailler avec quelqu'un. Ils agissaient seuls. Mais voilà presque un an qu'on lui avait présenté Sasuke comme coéquipier conditionnel. Dans les quatre ou cinq missions qu'on leur avait confié jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'en étaient sortit tant bien que mal. In extrémis on aurait dit dans les deux premières missions et c'était normal vu que l'un était associable et l'autre avait toujours apprit à se débrouiller seul… Le début avait été catastrophique. Mais bon ils s'en étaient sorti et avaient même réussis à sympathiser.

_-Vous n'arrivez jamais à rien quand vous êtes tous les deux. Vous partez dans des gages et paris stupides pour prouver qui est le meilleur. Dis-moi que vous n'avez rien fait du genre._

-On a rien fait du genre je te le jure !, annonça Naruto avec conviction.

Il mentait bien. C'était indéniable. Mais Itachi le connaissait trop bien pour le croire et c'était ça le problème. Et puis il ne savait pas li mentir. C'était problématique. Il fallait qu'il corrige celà.

_-Si tu le dis, lui renvoya son interlocuteur. Bon je te laisse à plus tard et tâche de bien veiller sur l'autre tête de mule._

-D'accord au revoir Sensei.

Il raccrocha en soupirant pour la énième fois de la soirée. C'était décidé, à partir de demain, Ils feraient les choses façon Naruto et c'est donc avec un air décidé qu'il regarda Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ce dernier qui sentait venir la mousse.

-A partir de demain Sasuke, on laisse tomber la voiture, on va à l'école en bus.

Ce dernier le regarda scandalisé, comme s'il venait de perdre l'esprit.

-Mais… Mais… Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, ici la situation est différente il s'agit d'une école et il faut qu'on s'intègre. Forcément., rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard peu amène de son ami.

-Je suis un Uchiwa je ne peux pas aller à l'école en bus, il en est hors de question, vociféra Sasuke.

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant puis lui renvoya.

-Tu aurais du faire comme moi et prendre le nom de famille de ta mère ou en changer carrément. Cela t'aurait évité ce problème de supériorité narcissique.

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Supériorité narcissique ? Lui ?

-Très bien, poursuivit Naruto, si tu ne veux pas, on marchera.

-Mais c'est à quinze minutes de marche, contredit Sasuke

-On prendra un skateboard alors ou un vélo, consentit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel devant le caractère puéril de Sasuke.

-Va pour le vélo, grogna Sasuke de mauvaise grâce.

Naruto sourit, il ne pensait pas que Sasuke aurait abandonné son véhicule aussi facilement. C'était un point de gagner. La suite, il allait se débrouiller. Il regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures trois. Il se leva pour aller prendre le combiné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda Sasuke.

-Je nous commande des vélos pardi !

-Tu ne voudrais pas commander une pizza plutôt. J'ai faim !

Naruto cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son ami. Il détenait gravement sur le pauvre Sasuke bon sang !

-Je n'ai pas cuisiné toute la semaine passée pour que tu me dises de commander une pizza cette semaine ! c'est ton tour d'aller à la cuisine je te signale.

Sasuke se leva marmonnant qu'il était fatigué de faire la cuisine.

-C'est un truc pour les filles la cuisine, dit-il à l'encontre de Naruto qui visa l'insulte.

-C'est justement pour ça que je te dis à chaque fois que ça te vas bien de faire la cuisine, Sasuke-Kun, répliqua-t-il mine de rien, néanmoins mort de rire intérieurement en voyant le brun se glacer littéralement d'effroi devant lui. Allo ? Oui bonsoir Monsieur, c'est pour passer commande.

* * *

Accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre les yeux fermés, Hinata sentait le vent battre doucement contre sa peau, soulevant au passage ses cheveux. Tellement concentrée par la sensation de bien être que lui procurait cet instant, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une ombre malveillante se faufila avec une lenteur calculée dans la pièce et avec cette même lenteur, avança vers la jeune fille qui ne se rendait comte de rien, un sourire carnassier. Et à un mètre de sa proie, s'arrêta.

-Bouh !

Morte de peur, Hinata laissa échapper un petit cri en se retournant vivement face à son agresseur et vit sa petite sœur complètement écroulée de rire. Boudeuse mais le cœur toujours battant à vive allure, elle alla s'assoir dans son lit en croisant ses bras mais fini par rire elle aussi. Essoufflée, Hanabi s'assit en tailleur sur le sol face à sa grande sœur, s'essuyant quelques larmes invisibles du coin de l'œil.

-Je t'ai bien dis que je finirais par t'avoir Hinata, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Hinata lui rendit son sourire. Que ferait-elle sans sa petite sœur ? Elle mourrait sûrement d'ennui car on peut dire qu'entre elle et son père ce n'était très communicatif.

En effet, ce dernier cachait rarement son indifférence pour sa fille ainée car celle-ci n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Il ne se privait pas de l'insulter même quand ce n'était pas elle la fautive, de la rabaisser et de sortir des phrases du genre « tu es quoi pour que je fasse attention à toi ? » ou encore « Tu ne mérite pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour toi » et d'autres moins belles que celles-ci. Ca faisait mal quand cela venait d'un parent. Que ce soit d'un père ou d'une mère. A chaque fois elle faisait comme si ces paroles ne l'atteignaient guère mais elle seule savait ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité. Déchirée. Bafouée dans sa fierté et dans son honneur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas dans les seules matières où son père voulait qu'elle excelle. La mathématique et la physique. Parce qu'elle ne s'engageait dans rien, parce qu'elle ne prenait aucune initiative et qu'elle laissait à Hanabi le soin de le faire. Si son père lui donnait quelque chose à présent ce serait par obligation. Par pure obligation. Et ça sa faisait encore plus mal. Et à chaque fois, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et pleurait tout son soul le cœur lourd. En silence. Sans que personne ne sache.

Son père n'était pas méchant non, il voulait juste la faire réagir. Et c'était la pire des façons. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on la laisse vivre comme elle l'entendait. Les sorties, les garçons, cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Elle voulait juste être… elle.

Alors Hanabi venait la voir et elles passaient du temps ensemble avant que l'adolescente de quinze ans n'aille se coucher. Parfois elles restaient éveillées si tard qu'elles finissaient par s'endormir ensemble. Elles se racontaient plusieurs histoires inventées qui avaient toujours le même but : les faire rire et rêver. Et elle aimait ces moments là. Dans ces moments là elle se lâchait, faisait des choses idiotes et elles finissaient écroulées de rire.

-Tu penses à quoi Hinata ? Une nouvelle histoire ? Ou la suite de l'autre… Raconte !

-Il fait tard Hanabi, rit-elle. Et puis demain il y a école.

-Raconte !, insista sa sœur.

Hinata soupira puis s'installa confortablement.

-Bien alors où on en était déjà?, céda-t-elle finalement et fit un sourire en voyant la mine réjouie d'Hanabi.

Elle allait encore passer une nuit à raconter ses histoires abracadabrante. A rire. A faire des idioties. Mais son père ne verrait jamais ce côté d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Qui es-tu Naruto**

**Genre: Suspence, family, romance, Yaoi**

**Pairing:SasuNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, laissant un reflet jaune orangé derrière lui. En cette période de l'année, la nuit venait plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Naruto et Sasuke traînaient leurs vélos l'un derrière l'autre en direction de leur appartement se situant à quelques rues de là. Un silence paisible régnait depuis qu'ils ont mit pied hors du lycée. La circulation n'était pas encore dense et ils entendaient clairement le son des voitures et motos mais n'y prêtèrent gère attention. Le froid mordant en ce début d'octobre les faisait légèrement frissonner, contrastant violemment avec la chaleur de la journée. Naruto fut un instant tenté de refermer les trois boutons de son uniforme qu'il avait négligemment ouvert sur le haut et envia l'enfoiré à ses côtés qui avait gardé les siens fermés. Un long soupir lui échappa, attirant le regard de son colocataire sur lui.

Sasuke observait le jeune espion, curieusement. Il faisait froid ce soir mais il savait que pour rien au monde Naruto n'allait fermer sa chemise, et borné comme il est, il finirait par se tuer avec sa fierté. Il faillit laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur mais se rattrapa de justesse. Ramenant son regard devant lui, il se permit de se remémorer sa journée. Celle-ci était passée à une vitesse fulgurante et il n'avait rien vu se dérouler. Pendant la pause, Naruto était venu en retard le rejoindre. Mais l'idiot avait une bonne excuse. Il s'était présenté pour un club et avait été reçu. C'était également pour cette raison qu'ils avaient tardé à sortir ce soir, le blond ayant une réunion avec son nouveau club de baseball, pour les présentations, avait-t-il dit.

-Comment tu as fait ?, demanda-t-il au blond en question.

Il ramena son vélo au même niveau que Naruto et attendit qu'il réponde. Ce dernier eut un sourire qui sonna presque arrogant à Sasuke. Un petit rire lui échappa.

-Tu aimerais savoir hein ?

-Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça j'ai posé la question, abruti !, répondit posément le brun.

Loin de s'en offusquer, Naruto rit légèrement. Même si l'enfoiré brun à ses côtés faisait tout pour le masquer, il percevait tout de même une certaine impatience dans sa voix.

-C'est simple enfoiré, répondit-il, j'ai fais comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire là bas. Toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas très doué en relations humaines donc je vais tacher de faire simplement pour que tu comprennes hum ?

Exaspéré, Sasuke laissa échapper un '' crétin blond '' presque inaudible, en soupira légèrement de lassitude.

-Alors voilà, commença Naruto, je t'ai dis pendant la pause que j'étais parti voir le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball de la classe.

-Et comment tu as sût que c'était lui ?, questionna le brun, le coupant dans son récit.

-J'ai demandé à mes camarades de classe Sasuke, fit doucement Naruto, ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Tu sais toutes ces personnes assises autour de t…

-C'est bon j'ai compris !, marmonna Sasuke. Quelqu'un sûrement dans une classe devrait savoir qui était le capitaine de tel ou tel club de sport, se rappela-t-il distraitement. Il assumait Comme tout Uchiwa qui se respecte, son manque en relation sociale. Et de toute façon il n'en avait nullement besoin.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit le jeune homme à la peau bronzée, lorsque j'ai fais ma demande au capitaine, il a accepté de me prendre et donc…

-Comment ça ? Comme ça sans faire de test ? c'est ridicule. Il était si désespéré que ça ou…

Sasuke se tut en voyant que Naruto paraissait énervé. Un ricanement nerveux lui échappa. Le crétin blond n'aimait pas se faire couper la parole. Surtout si c'était pour se faire contredire. Et il avait légèrement, très légèrement omit volontairement ce détail. Un Uchiwa n'oubliait pas ! Néanmoins, il n'était pas suicidaire et comptait bien vivre heureux pour la nuit des temps ou quelque chose dans le genre… Seulement qu'avec son métier – maudit soit le gouvernement qui l'avait choisi – ça fait un moment qu'il ne comptait plus trop là-dessus.

-C'est bon Naruto, continue, fit l'Uchiwa très intelligemment.

Pendant un moment, celui-ci ne dit rien. Soit il était encore énervé, soit il cherchait ses mots. Mais sachant qu'avec Naruto la deuxième option est quasi inexistante, Sasuke jugea préférable de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Il n'avait pas peur de l'imprévisibilité de Naruto, il était juste prudent. C'est ça, prudent. Il perçu un bref soupir venant du blond.

-Je t'en parlerais une fois à l'appartement, Sasuke. Je crois que la ville ne te réussit pas trop, enchaîna-t-il en enfourchant son vélo et partir très rapidement.

Sasuke resta un moment sans bouger avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto venait-il de le planter là en pleine ville ? Il jeta des regards circulaires autour de lui, voyant l'autoroute à sa gauche et quelques passants le dépasser. De là ou il était il vit Naruto tourner à un angle au loin et réagit au quart de tour, empoignant son vélo qu'il enfourcha à son tour, il se mit rapidement en route ignorant royalement les cris outrés des passants.

Il s'arrêta en face du grand immeuble où se trouvait son appartement et sans descendre du vélo, entra dans le bâtiment sous les cris démesurés du propriétaire qui descendait des escaliers. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Il n'habitait pas l'immeuble. Sasuke pris alors la fabuleuse décision de descendre de son vélo et de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et surtout comme s'il n'avait rien fait et n'entendit donc pas le « On ne conduit pas dans l'immeuble jeune homme écervelé » lancé furieusement par le propriétaire quinquagénaire. Il enfonça négligemment son index sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et fit mine d'ignorer le « tu ne compte pas rentrer dans mon ascenseur avec ton vélo n'est-ce pas ? », craintif qui lui parvint. Non mais sérieusement, il n'allait pas se rendre au onzième étage avec son vélo en passant par les escaliers ! A propos, il avait deux mots à dire à Naruto sur ces vélos encombrants. D'abord, il faudrait que cet ascenseur de merde descende. Il fut donc obligé d'entendre le « Il ne m'écoute même pas », du vieil homme désabusé.

Enfin, l'engin de malheur s'arrêta à son niveau et s'ouvrit avec sa lenteur habituelle. Néanmoins, il fut forcé d'attendre que le garçon brun, aux étranges tatouages rouges en forme de crocs sur la joue daigne sortir avant de s'y engouffrer. Il remarqua cependant les rollers que le jeune homme portait aux pieds avant que la double porte ne se ferme. Mais il entendit très distinctement un « On ne circule pas avec ça dans mon établissement espèce de possédé », lui arrachant un sourire. Lorsqu'il vint à son couloir, il traîna légèrement des pas, se rappelant qu'au début, il n'y avait personne d'autre que l'imbécile blond et lui dans l'immeuble. Il chercha sa clé dans sa sacoche de cours. Aucun agent n'était autorisé à laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui. Dans leur milieu, les assassinats son si vite arrivés… Même si Naruto n'était en avance que de cinq minutes sur lui, il fermerait la porte à clé.

C'est en soupirant qu'il passa la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la petite pièce du salon, fermant la porte en laissant sa clé à l'intérieure. Chose étrange, le salon était dans le noir. Si Naruto était là, il aurait laissé la lumière allumée. Où était-il passé encore ? Ou il était trop pressé pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Du bruit lui parvint du couloir et se bénissant d'avoir cette habitude d'ouvrir et de fermer silencieusement la porte, il s'avança doucement dans le couloir sombre où se trouvait sa chambre, celle de Naruto, et la douche commune. Son pouls accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de précipitation venant de… sa chambre ? Il regarda dans la direction et vit la porte légèrement ouverte, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière. Naruto n'était pas entré par infraction dans sa chambre n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aurait-il pas une loi qui interdisait cela.

-Mais putain où est-ce qu'elle se trouve !

Aucun doute. C'était Naruto. Mais bon sang que faisait-il dans sa chambre. En entrant à l'intérieure, il fut figé un instant par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Naruto fouillait ses tiroirs. Les tiroirs de sa commode.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ?, lança-t-il excédé.

Naruto sursauta légèrement, puis se tourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

-Ah Sas, t'es déjà là ?

-Arrête avec un surnom débile, que fais tu dans ma chambre, à fouiller mes tiroirs ? Non, que fais tu dans ma chambre tout court ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'intimité mais respecte au moins celle des autres !

-Hein ? Non mais je ne te permets pas enfoiré!

Naruto, repris calmement Sasuke, qu'est-ce que…

-Je cherchais la clé USB que je t'avais laissé, coupa celui-ci en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit à deux place du brun.

Entrant totalement dans la pièce, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il posa sa sacoche avant de se retourné vers le grand blond qui squattait sa chambre sans permission.

-Bien, commença-t-il, et tu n'as pas songé à attendre que je vienne pour te la rendre.

Il ne reçu pas de réponse comme il s'y attendait. Naruto agissait souvent par impulsion et il ne s'étonnait même pas que cet idiot n'y ait pas pensé.

-Range ce désordre Naruto.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans rechigner. Après tout, il n'aurait pas dû jeter le contenu de la commode par terre, sachant que le brun était un maniaque de la propreté et du rangement. Il espérait seulement que Sasuke aurait assez de bon sens pour ne pas se moquer de lui. Il espérait. Il reconnaissait s'être laissé emporter sur ce coup. Enfin, comme d'habitude quand une idée lui venait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?, entendit-il derrière lui.

-Qu'on revoit ce qu'on a jusqu'à maintenant.

-Uzuratonkachi, tout ce qu'on a, c'est ce qu'ils ont daigné nous remettre.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke dès qu'il eut fini et prit en main la clé que celui-ci lui tendait.

-Justement enfoiré, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on a loupé quelque chose.

Tout en suivant Naruto dans le salon, Sasuke réfléchit à toute vitesse. La clé leur avait été remise par à la CIA et elle contenait des renseignements sur tout le personnel du Lycée. Même sur leur situation matrimoniale. Ils s'arrêtèrent au salon où Naruto récupéra son sac à dos qu'il avait jeté au sol à son arrivé, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où l'ordinateur portatif du blond posait sur la table à manger.

-Tu ne l'as pas déposé dans ta chambre ce matin ?, demanda Sasuke en se tournant vers son colocataire.

-Non, de toute façon j'allais l'utiliser ce soir donc…

Sasuke préféra ne rien dire et entreprit de commencer le dîner. S'il allait se disputer avec Naruto sur le fait que ce dernier laissait traîner ses affaires dans l'appartement, ils n'allaient pas en finir aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit pour sortir les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Après un moment, il entendit Naruto débuter son explication.

-Tu te souviens des suspects qu'on avait énoncé ? Il y avait un certain un certain Kabuto Yakushi. Professeur en science naturelles. Vingt six ans, ni famille, ni rien ! On n'y a pas fait attention au début mais il est dit qu'il vit dans un appartement qui vaut énormément.

-Et ? Peux être que c'est un héritier ou autre chose dans le genre. Ou bien il a gagné au loto et décidé d'acheter cet appart. Ou encore il a été gentil avec un vieux monsieur qui lui a légué sa fortune à sa mort. Il y a plusieurs hypothèses Naruto.

-Je sais bien mais il n'y aucune information là-dessus. Les autres, on a au moins une donnée ou quelque chose mais là, rien ! En plus, je l'ai en cours.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vraiment ? Mais il n'était pas ton prof à la lorsqu'on est venu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?

-Enfin pas encore sinon je l'aurais énoncé lorsqu'on se donnait les noms de nos différents professeurs, mais aujourd'hui le proviseur nous a annoncé que désormais, ce serait lui qui remplacerait notre prof habituel. Et que ce dernier était décédé ce weekend. Il n'a rien ajouté de plus. Bien sûr au début je n'ai pas trouvé cela suspect – je cherchais comment m'intégrer après tout ce retard – et j'y ai pas fais attention.

-D'accord, fit Sasuke en se retournant pour continuer ce qu'il avait interrompu. Et tu cherche quoi sur internet au juste ? Tu penses qu'il y aura des informations dessus.

-Sûrement, si cela s'est passé depuis ce weekend, les journaux doivent forcément en parler.

Chacun fut plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment avant que Sasuke ne se rappelle de quelque chose.

-Au fait Naruto, tu ne m'a pas dit comment tu as fait pour le club de baseball.

-Ah ça ?, répondit distraitement le blond en tapant sur son ordinateur. J'ai juste dit au capitaine que j'avais moi-même été capitaine d'une équipe de baseball dans mon ancien collège.

-Et… C'est vrai ?

-Non.

Sasuke était un peu étonné tout de même. Et le capitaine l'avait cru comme ça ?

-Et tu sais jouer au moins ?, demanda-t-il sceptique. Après tout le sport souvent utilisé en Amérique c'est le basketball.

-Oui, j'ai lu les règles il y a quelques mois.

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et décida de ne rien ajouter. Il pouffa légèrement en imaginant la tête du capitaine s'il l'apprenait.

Naruto sourit doucement à cela mais resta un moment bloqué sur ce qu'il découvrit. Une mort naturelle ? Ce prof ne dépassait pas les cinquante ans. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait.

-Eh Sas' ?, Il y a écrit Une mort naturelle. Tu y crois ça?

-Hn, vraiment ? Enregistre ces données sur la clé. On verra après avec les autres équipes lorsqu'ils viendront.

- Aucune autre information ni rien. C'est pas normal, continua Naruto presque pour lui même.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit du couteau sur la table de travail résonnait sinistrement. Naruto leva son regard de l'écran et fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe de contrariété.

-Soit les médias ont reçu une fausse information, soit…

-Un expert en informatique s'est chargé de tout changer, termina Sasuke, en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Ca devient intéressant tout ça.

Naruto approuva silencieusement souriant à son tour.

-Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Demain, commande des rollers, fit le brun très sérieusement.

* * *

Kiba venait de rentrer avec les sacs de courses à la main, il ferma lourdement la porte en s'aidant de ses pieds et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine où il posa ses sacs sur la table à manger. Il les rangerait après. Il repartit vers la porte et la ferma à clé, puis revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la télévision. C'était épuisant de faire les courses. Il se baissa ensuite pour retirer ses rollers et les laissa là. L'appartement n'était peut-être pas très grand mais il n'était pas en ruine non plus. Un salon comportant le strict nécessaire, canapé, fauteuil, table basse et télévision, puis une porte à gauche pour la cuisine, une autre à droite pour le couloir, deux portes qui se faisaient faxe, les chambres, et une autre au fond. Oui juste le strict nécessaire. Au moins il y avait un lave-linge et un sèche-linge.

Il entendit des pas venant du couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux courts noirs, vêtu d'un pull cachemire et d'un pantalon qui allait avec. Ses yeux noirs lui lançaient un regard interrogateur.

-Tu es déjà rentré ? Tu as été rapide, fit remarque Shino, son colocataire.

-L'épicerie est juste en face.

-Hn.

Shino vint s'asseoir dans un second fauteuil et se tourna légèrement vers son coéquipier.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'inviter ces filles ici, commença-t-il.

-Ce sont mes amies Shino. Je ne les ai pas vues de puis si longtemps. Et puis je ne peux pas annuler la rencontre.

Il connaissait Hinata depuis tout petit. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. La maison de Sakura était juste à côté de celle que ses parents avaient quand ils vivaient encore ici. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa voisine. Enfin, quand elle ne lui tapait pas dessus. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Sakura pouvait devenir très violente quand elle était poussée à bout. Au moins lorsqu'il était parti, il lui arrivait de revenir pour les vacances. Mais cette année, il allait la passer ici et c'était ça qui était cool. C'était juste dommage que shikamaru ne soit pas là.

-Non, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, murmura-t-il doucement avec un grand sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Note 1: Tout d'abord, ce chapitre m'a valu plusieurs recherches sur wikipédia.**

**Note 2: Le surintendant général est le celui qui est à la tête de toute la Police. Le japon n'a pas de président de la république mais bel et bien d'Empereur. Et pour finir, les villes citées sont réelles.**

**Note 3: L'alliance militaire entre les Etats-Unis et le Japon existe véritablement.**

**Note 4: Je me suis légèrement inspirée du film Cody Banks. Un jeune espion de la CIA de 15 ans du nom de Cody Banks. Pour ceux qui connaissent...**

**Note 5: Et je voudrais remercier Neku, Angie5282, Charline, S-Lay L, Reptile5, Miharulaboulette, , Alias04 et Kim qui me suivent depuis le début.**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

La Salle était très éclairée malgré le fait qu'ils soient au premier sous sol de la base de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo dans le quartier de Kasumigaseki de l'arrondissement spécial de Chiyoda. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils soient entourés de murs d'un blanc éclatant. Le tout insonorisé bien entendu. Il n'était que huit heures trente du matin. Minato observa tous ceux qu'il avait convoqués devant lui. Trois personnes qui attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. L'Impératrice Senju Tsunade, Le surintendant général des forces de la police Métropolitaine de Tokyo, Uchiwa Fugaku et Le Premier Ministre Hiruzen Sarutobi.

- Merci d'être venu, commença-t-il en les regardant chacun à tour de rôle. Sarutobi-san, Tsunade-san, comme vous le savez l'alliance militaire entre les Etats Unis et le Japon perdurent depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Ils ont acceptés de nous aider en armement et ils nous ont renvoyé il y a peu, nos agents qui avaient été transférés dans leur Pays.

- Vraiment, je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils étaient revenus, s'offusqua Tsunade.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Hiruzen.

- Effectivement, jusqu'à ce matin, Minato-san et moi étions les seuls au courant de la situation, déclara Fugaku s'attirant le regard de ses pairs. Mon homologue Américain m'avait informé de la situation et avait demandé à ce que seul le Gouverneur soit mit au courant. Les risques de fuites sont énormes, c'est pourquoi il voulait qu'on ne vous informe de cela qu'après le rapatriement de nos hommes. Comprenez bien que certains d'entre eux sont espions et c'est beaucoup plus dangereux pour eux.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel le Premier ministre et L'Impératrice réfléchissaient. Minato alluma la projection sur le tableau tout aussi blanc que le reste de la pièce.

- La formation d'agents junior est gardée secrète par les Etats du monde entier, reprit-il. Il y a près de dix ans, le Japon avait envoyé quelques uns de ses agents juniors en formation en Amérique. Quatre d'entre eux ont bénéficié d'une formation Ninja avec des Sensei propres. Ces quatre ont été placés sous couverts de la CIA tandis que les autres ont été entraînés par le FBI. Cette affaire a été classée Top secrète par les services spéciaux américains et les nôtres. Autrement dits, nous quatre, ainsi que les concernés, étions les seuls à être au courant de la nature réelle de leur transfert.

-Combien d'hommes au total ont été sélectionnés ?, demanda Tsunade

-Neuf agents juniors et deux sensei, répondit Fugaku, donc un total de Onze hommes.

Un profil apparut sur l'écran. Un jeune garçon habillé d'une veste de couleur verte pâle sur un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux noirs partaient en pic au sommet de sa tête. Il portait des lunettes de soleil.

-Shino Aburame, Sai Shimura – Brun aux yeux noirs – et Ino Yamanaka – Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds apparu à l'écran – Après les six ans d'apprentissage, sont devenu des tireurs d'élite au service de la brigade anti-criminalité du FBI à Quinze, seize et quatorze ans respectivement. Ensuite nous avons. Kiba Inuzuka – Un jeune homme avec des tatouages tribaux en forme de crocs rouges sur les joues – et son chien Akamaru, spécialisés dans la traque après six ans de formation, annonça Minato. Il est entré en service aux FBI à quatorze ans. Neiji Hyuga – Un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux presque pâles – et Rock Lee – Un garçon à la coupe de bol, des gros sourcils et un magnifique sourire Colgate – sont tous les deux spécialistes aux corps à corps et après six ans d'entrainement sont devenu à quinze ans, membre de la brigade d'intervention rapide.

-Neiji Hyuga, fit le Premier Ministre en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette, Ce cher Hiashi avait refusé de laisser partir son héritière n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, affirma Fugaku avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Minato eut un petit rire.

-C'est normal, commença-t-il. Il a peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille. Il devait soupçonner quelque chose. J'étais sûr pourtant que cette excuse d'échange scolaire inter-pays ne seraient pas valable. Nous savons tous ici à quel point il tient à ses enfants. Même s'il a une façon très drôle de le montrer, termina-t-il en levant ses yeux vers Fugaku.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?, marmonna l'Uchiwa qui se sentait visé par cette phrase tout à fait innocente de son Gouverneur. Nous tenons tous à nos enfants.

-Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire !, s'exclama faussement le blond.

Un silence pesant plana un instant dans la salle. Hiruzen et Tsunade s'échangeaient des regards perplexes. Ca faisait longtemps que ces deux là ne s'étaient pas disputés. Ils étaient presque arrivés à croire que la tension était descendue. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

-Je vois, murmura Fugaku en fusillant du regard le Gouverneur, tu m'en veux encore d'avoir proposé ton fils.

-Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis après presque de dix ans, hurla presque Tsunade.

-Bien sûr que je n'oublierais pas, je te rappelle qu'il n'avait que six ans. Et puis c'est par ta faute que Kushina m'a presque chassé de chez moi.

-Et bien au moins toi elle ne l'a que _presque_ fait. Mon cadet aussi n'était guère plus âgé souviens-toi. De plus Ils étaient tous placés sous tutelle là-bas. Et ensuite j'ai fait en sorte que Itachi soit le sensei de Naruto tu devrais être content !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, cette fois-ci, gênant.

-Oh tu ne m'avais pas dit que Mikoto-san t'avais...

-Vas-y ne te gêne surtout pas pour le dire, maugréa l'Uchiwa honteux du secret qu'il avait laissé échapper après tant d'années.

-Chassé de chez toi, acheva Le Namikaze très fier de lui, essayant de ne pas sourire en voyant le regard noir que le brun lui envoyait.

Fugaku ne laissait normalement jamais entendre des informations de ce genre et pour le peu, il fallait en profiter, tiens.

-Minato, un peu de compassion s'il te plait, lui rappela Tsunade dans un souffle.

-Hum, Hum, Toussota l'interpellé, Fugaku-san, je suis vraiment déso...

-C'est bon, on sait tous que tu ne l'es pas, coupa net Fugaku en croisant les bras très dignement sur son torse.

-Vous voyez qu'il n'accepte pas mes excuses, sourit Minato en se tournant vers le tableau, bien continuons, Chôji Akimichi – Roux aux yeux verts avec une spirale sur chaque joue – et Sasuke Uchiwa – Brun aux yeux noirs – ont eu quatre de formation en espionnage et trois ans de formation en informatique, ils finissent experts en informatique spécialistes des virus pour la brigade anti- criminalité de la CIA à quatorze ans. Shikamaru Nara – Brun aux yeux noirs – et Naruto Uzumaki – Blond aux yeux bleus – ils subissent cinq ans de formation en espionnage et trois ans de formation en science et intègrent la brigade anti-espionnage de la CIA à l'âge de quinze ans et quatorze ans respectivement. Voilà c'est tout, fini-t-il en éteignant le projecteur.  
Tsunade semblait perdue dans ses pensées, Hiruzen réfléchissait rapidement et Fugaku, et bien il semblait décidé à ne pas prendre la parole.

- Maintenant Minato, dit doucement Hiruzen Les quatre derniers ont suivit un entraînement Ninja parallèlement à leur formation par la CIA c'est cela ? Et leurs sensei ?

-Kakashi Hatake pour Sasuke et Chôji et Itachi Uchiwa pour Shikamaru et Naruto. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'est pas passé me voir depuis qu'il est arrivé, termina-t-il sur une note dramatique.

-On ne leur a pas donné la permission, nota Fugaku, c'est toi le Gouverneur je te rappelle.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama sérieusement le blond, Hiruzen-sama, vous me permettez cela n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieil homme tiqua légèrement au sama. Minato n'ajoutait ce suffixe que s'il voulait quelque chose, il soupira puis se tourna vers Tsunade, attendant son approbation. Celle-ci fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, lança-t-elle. Ils font quoi maintenant ici.

-La plupart sont rentré au pays cette semaine. Seuls Naruto et Sasuke sont rentrés il y a plus d'un mois, dit Fugaku. Ils ont intégré le Lycée de Taiju shô dans le quartier d'Asakusa où ils logent également.

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas un quartier résidentiel ça, rétorqua Minato !

-Non, mais c'est un quartier traditionnel en plus, comme ça ils sont plus proches de leur lycée, répliqua le Brun.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, s'enquit Tsunade.

* * *

Le vendredi soir vint avec sa lenteur habituelle. Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient chacun dans leur chambre respective à faire leur devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Il sonnait six heures du soir lorsque le portable de Service de Naruto bipa. Jetant un coup d'œil au message qu'il venait de recevoir, il fut quelque agréablement surprit. Il entendit quelques coups à sa porte et autorisa Sasuke à entrer. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un pantalon de chambre et d'un Tee-shirt qui allait avec.

-Tu l'as reçu ? demanda simplement le brun en restant au pas de la porte.

Naruto se contenta de lui montrer son cellulaire en souriant légèrement. Il se retourna vers ses cahiers pour terminer ses devoirs. Sasuke fut tellement surprit par cette attitude qu'il ne sût immédiatement pas quoi dire.

-Tu n'appelle pas tes parents, questionna-t-il finalement.

-Oui, oui, lorsque j'aurais fini mes devoirs.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il s'avança légèrement dans la pièce à peine éclairée. Naruto éteignait la lumière pour allumer ses deux lampes de chevet lorsqu'il étudiait. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour pouvoir mieux focaliser son attention sur une seule chose.

-Tout va bien teme, répondit-il doucement. Il y a juste qu'ils doivent être occupés à cette heure-ci. J'attends juste qu'il fasse un peu nuit, je veux être sûr qu'ils soient tous les deux à la maison lorsque j'appellerais c'est tout.

-Si tu le dit, fit Sasuke en repartant vers sa chambre.

Il avait l'impression que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça ne le regardait pas. Qu'espérait-il ? Naruto ne lui disait presque rien sur sa famille de toute façon. Il savait seulement qu'il avait le nom de sa mère et qu'elle était rousse. Il ne lui avait rien dit d'autre.

En y réfléchissant, il venait quand même d'ajouter subtilement une information. Ils avaient tous les deux un travail assez important pour que Naruto ne veuille pas les gêner. Admettant qu'il lui ait dit la vérité bien entendu.

Soupirant, il pensa que lui il devait appeler sa mère. Elle préviendrait sûrement son père lorsqu'il rentrera.

* * *

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Sakura pensa qu'elle devait impérativement trouver un moyen de permettre à Hinata de fréquenter Naruto. Elle avait pourtant essayé dans la semaine. Mais soit celui-ci était en cours, soit à son entraînement de baseball, soit il ne décollait pas de son siamois brun. Uchiwa Sasuke. Elle ne les connaissait pas certes, mais elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait changer cela.

De toute façon la seule manière d'approcher quelqu'un qui travail, c'est soit d'avoir le même centre d'intérêt que lui, soit de prétendre être nul dans ce qu'il fait pour qu'il vous aide. Heureusement qu'avec le système de note de leur collège, les interrogations ont lieu plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Elle a donc découvert très tôt qu'ils bossaient tous les deux. Et il y avait cette fille là Shion dans la classe de Naruto qui suivait tous les faits et gestes du jeune homme peut-être que si elle lui demandait de trouver quand il n'a pas entraînement pour elle, elle l'aidera. Peut-être. Elle allait quand même essayer.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. L'attrapant d'un geste de la main, elle décrocha en voyant le nom de Kiba apparaître sur l'écran et le porta à l'oreille.

-Allô ! bonsoir Kiba. Je vais bien et toi... J'en ai parlé à Hinata...Oui elle a accepté... Oui, oui on viendra ne t'inquiète pas... A dix heures ? d'accord je la préviens. Bye à plus.

* * *

Il était près de dix-neuf heures lorsque Naruto mit pieds au salon. On ventre criait famine. Surtout depuis que l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine lui vrillait les narines. En passant devant celle-ci, il vit Sasuke qui se débattait avec les poêles. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais la dernière fois où ils ont entrepris de faire à manger à deux...

On dira simplement que la cuisine cela avait été catastrophique. Ils n'avaient absolument pas la même méthode de cuisine et finissait toujours abandonner et commander à manger. Alors non, pas d'aide.

-T'es en retard sur le dîner aujourd'hui, Lança-t-il à son ami

-Vas te faire foutre Dobe !

-Woah quelle vulgarité, marmonna Naruto en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil.

Il ricana silencieusement. Sasuke était toujours de mauvaise humeur quand c'était à lui de faire le repas. Il trouvait ça dégradant pour lui. Il avait beau répliqué au brun que les plus grands chefs de cuisine étaient des hommes, celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre et priait seulement pour que son père ne l'apprenne pas.

-J'ai dis à ma mère que je passerais là bas le Week-end après celui là.

Il leva son regard vers Sasuke qui venait d'apparaître devant la porte de la cuisine à sa droite, légèrement surprit il se retourna complètement vers le brun.

-Elle a proposé de passer ici mais je ne savais pas si tu...

-Ne te gêne pas pour moi, coupa le blond, ce n'est pas comme si c'était chez moi ici.

-Pas chez moi non plus.

Non évidement puisque c'était chez eux à tous les deux. En ayant cette pensée, Naruto, gêné, se tourna dans son fauteuil pour s'asseoir convenablement mais surtout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier retourna dans la cuisine.

- Viens placer les couverts uzuratonkachi, j'ai presque fini, lança-t-il depuis la salle à manger.

- Ouais j'arrive, clama Naruto sans pour autant bouger un muscle

* * *

**Nda: N'hésitez pas, dites ce que vous-en pensez**


End file.
